Hacia lo salvaje (Andrómeda Black)
by Sansanperia
Summary: "A" de angustia, "N" de negación, "D" de deseo, "R" de rabia, "O" de orgullo, "M" de miedo, "E" de esperanza, otra "D" de desesperación y otra "A" de un nuevo concepto de amor que jamás había sentido hasta hacía muy poco. Todo eso sentía al escribir esa carta y al plasmar su firma con un pulso tembloroso.


Creo que por lo general, se da poco importancia y valor a Andrómeda Tonks. Es un personaje que lleva la palabra sacrificio a la espalda. Y para mí uno de los más valientes y fuertes. Tuvo que ser muy duro para ella dejarlo todo y empezar de cero con la persona a la que quería. Creo que pudo haber tenido mucho más juego en la saga.

Esta es mi visión del personaje, espero que os guste. Podéis compartir opiniones.

 _ **A-N-D-R-Ó-M-E-D-A:**_

 _ **"A" de angustia, "N" de negación, "D" de deseo, "R" de rabia, "O" de orgullo, "M" de miedo, "E" de esperanza, otra "D" de desesperación y otra "A" de un nuevo concepto de amor que jamás había sentido hasta hacía muy poco. Todo eso sentía al escribir esa carta y al plasmar su firma con un pulso tembloroso.**_

Era tanto lo que acumulaba en esos momentos que sentía que iba a explotar. Ciertamente quería explotar y llevarse por delante todo lo que la molestaba. Al infierno con tanta falsedad, con tantas normas absurdas. Al diablo con la pureza de la sangre. A pesar de ello, de la maraña de sentimientos y los pensamientos que la reconcomían, aún no había conseguido que explotara. Aguantaba como cuando acercas una aguja a un globo y esperas el impacto, como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Iba a cumplir veinte años y sentía que aún no había vivido. Era una marioneta de la estirpe de los Black, condenada a pasar el resto de sus días en sumisión, predicando la odiosa pureza de "la sangre verdaderamente mágica".

Y cuando quería ser honesta consigo misma y con los demás siempre escuchaba lo mismo: "No me gusta ese tono"…"¿Estás loca, Andrómeda?"…"No sabes lo que dices"… "No sabes lo que haces"… "Una Black sabe dónde y con quién está su sitio"… "No es lo apropiado"… ¿A quién habrás salido?". Su madre siempre se encargaba de repetirle la misma cantinela y su padre y su hermana mayor de dejarle bien claro que era la oveja negra.

No estaba dispuesta a seguir con la fachada.

Su mundo se desvanecía, y daba gracias por ello. Sentía que ya no encajaba por mucho que se hubiera esforzado años atrás, antes de cansarse de buscar la aprobación del resto.

No, no era como sus hermanas, aunque podían llegar a compartir un duro carácter, ella siempre se llevaba los discursos y las miradas más severas que tenían sus padres cuando se acordaban de que era la del medio, que seguía existiendo y haciendo bulto ocupando una alcoba más en la mansión. La verdad es que, si hacía memoria, nunca les había visto profesarle el mínimo afecto fuera de las fachadas de la clase social y el estatus mágico. No creció entre risas y juegos, sino entre lecciones de Historia de la Magia a una edad bien temprana, protocolo y el manejo de las Artes Oscuras. Antes incluso de haber demostrado algún talento mágico a la edad de ocho años, ya daban por hecho que iba a ser _la hija perfecta_.

Ella aguantaba, y no estaba del todo segura de por qué. Al principio creía que era por el cariño y la unión hacia su familia. Debía ser así. Pensaba que era su deber como hija, que tenía más suerte que otros al nacer en buena posición. En el fondo nunca quiso defraudar a nadie. Sus padres y sus hermanas… para ella eran lazos poderosos, al fin y al cabo.

Ella siempre demostró ser una buena estudiante, con talento para los Encantamientos y grandes dotes en Astronomía y Runas Antiguas, pero es que, al parecer, eso no debía ser sorpresa ni motivo de júbilo para sus figuras paternas, pues le recordaban que su deber era sobresalir ante el resto. Sobre todo en Artes Oscuras, y aunque también era muy buena en la materia, no le atraía.

Desde que entró en Hogwarts todo entre sus hermanas se convirtió en una competición. Bellatrix era energía, un ingenio que rozaba la histeria, de buen porte y belleza agresiva en su totalidad, sin importarle nunca "el qué dirán", porque nadie era digno de juzgarla y se sentía por encima. Acallaba rumores cuando buscaba sus propios desafíos y siempre se otorgaba una victoria y ponía ella la sentencia. No pasaba desapercibida, y era tan temida como admirada. Por otra parte, Narcisa era discreción, astucia y elegancia. No le interesaba verse inmiscuida en problemas, la imagen lo era todo y era reservada para hablar, pero cuando lo hacía también tenía su carácter.

Siempre tan cerca las unas de las otras y a la vez sintiéndolas tan lejanas, tanto en casa como en Hogwarts; Vivía una guerra fría con Bella en el colegio, y desde que acabó sus estudios sentía que la discreción y la poca paz que había entre ellas se iba acabando. Y pocas veces podía hablar a gusto con Cissy. Hasta cierto punto podía ser amargamente sincera con su hermana pequeña. Según iban acercándose a los últimos años de adolescencia Andrómeda hablaba de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y Cissy siempre guardaba silencio y le mostraba una descarada y agria mirada de incomprensión, como si le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma completamente extraño. Echaba de menos los ratos que pasaba con ella en los jardines de su casa jugando inocentemente como las niñas normales, sin magia ni prejuicios.

Cada una iba construyendo su visión del mundo a su manera y cada vez tenían menos en común. Le hubiera gustado tener el apoyo de ambas hermanas y poder hablar de los problemas que le pasaban a una bruja adolescente y que al menos Narcissa también tuviera confianza para compartir sus problemas con ella y poder ser la hermana mediana que siempre había querido ser.

Cerró el sobre despacio, analizando cada letra en su firma y lo selló deleitándose viendo cómo caía en él la cera derretida para luego estampar el escudo de su ancestral casa en el papel. Aún no terminaba de creerse que había escrito esa carta. Sintió alivio y pena al poder por fin decir abiertamente lo que pensaba. Contenía unas palabras muy duras, pero necesarias. Tenía pensado pedirle a una elfina doméstica que la llevara al cuarto de su madre con discreción.

Una parte de ella sentía que no podría mirar a Druella Rosier a la cara sin sentirse como algo peor a la oveja negra, como todos últimamente se empeñaban en calificarla directa o indirectamente. Sentía absurdamente que era ella la que la había hecho enfermaar. Pero por otra parte, quería mirarla a los ojos una vez más antes de su partida y que tanto ella como su padre lamentasen un poco, al menos un poco, la situación en la que se hallaban, por el bienestar de su hija y no por su reputación. Pero llegados a este punto en el que se encontraba, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer ni mostrarían el mínimo aprecio. No sentirían la pérdida de una hija a la que ya desde hace años pensaban perdida.

Alzó la vista y miró alrededor. Ese lujoso dormitorio para ella no era ya más que una jaula de colores apagados… Pensó que desde siempre había dormido entre algodones de forma traicionera. Lujos para compensar la falta de afecto y atención. Los pocos regalos que le obsequiaron sus progenitores eran estrategias para que la oveja no se saliera del redil y que tiñese su lana como la del resto. _«Querían que la lana se volviese verde, como la casa Slytherin»,_ pensó delatando una leve media sonrisa y una risa que al instante desapareció.

Se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se acercó a la ventaba repasando una lista mental mientras echaba un vistazo también a lo que había sobre su cama de dosel. Tenía muy claro que era lo que iba a necesitar para el viaje, la hora y el lugar. Lo único de lo que no estaba segura era si podía usar un traslador, pensaba en que quizá le vendría mejor una escoba para llegar a las afueras del pueblo cercano a su casa. Dónde él esperaba…

El sol empezaba a ponerse.

Pronto anunciarían la cena, que transcurriría en un silencio incómodo entre su padre y sus hermanas. Ya hacía dos meses que su madre no bajaba a la segunda planta. Una ocasión perdida para poder ver su expresión. Su padre ya se habría encargado de contarle con pelos y señales lo ocurrido. La pregunta que se hacía Andrómeda en esos momentos era que a quién le pesaría su partida con el paso del tiempo (si llegase a surgir un futuro lejano); si a ella misma o a los familiares que veía a hora como sombríos desconocidos bajo ese techo.

Sabía que era absurdo seguir sintiendo un atisbo de tristeza por ellos, no se lo merecían, pero sus emociones y sentimientos iban en un bucle.

Todo era amargo y a la vez le producía un alivio liberador: Cygnus Black había lanzado una maldición a la mediana de sus tres hijas, por la cual, si no abandonaba la mansión antes de esa media noche, sufriría el ataque de un Boggart durante los meses en los que su deshonrosa hija llevase en el vientre al sangre mestiza que iba a nacer de la unión con un mago hijo de muggles al que ella conoció en el colegio y del que el conservador Black había procurado separarla más de una vez, cansado de que el joven pidiera su mano.

Cygnus no entendía que su hija se sentía maldita desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

No era justo, se repetía una y otra vez dando vueltas por su habitación apretando los puños. Toda su familia predicaba las buenas formas y la educación. Quitando la absurda cuestión de la herencia de la sangre, Edward Tonks había pedido su mano formalmente dos veces y había demostrado a los Black que podría construir un buen futuro para su hija, que a pesar de no ser el mago mejor posicionado se manejaba con destreza y era trabajador. En la primera ocasión que pidió su mano, obligaron a Andrómeda a cursar su último año de Hogwarts en casa con un mago docente que supervisara sus exámenes. Sus padres sabían que su relación había sido duradera en el colegio y sintieron que fue un gran error haber dejado que el noviazgo avanzara con la esperanza de que Andrómeda se viera sumisa a sus tradiciones familiares y le dejara. Pero ignorando el "problema" solo consiguieron alejarla más del redil. Querían poner mano dura y muros a una chica que ya había entendido lo que era sentirse verdaderamente libre.

Cygnus y Druella creían que el paso del tiempo y la distancia domarían a su hija y borrarían todo sentimiento y rastro hacia el chico de Hufflepuff. Pero no. Y de todas formas hasta ese momento, en ese mismo día que Andrómeda hacía su equipaje -si se le podía llamar así-, no tomaron verdaderamente en serio el problema y se lamentaron de no haber conseguido un nuevo pretendiente que fuera de sangre "limpia".

La segunda vez que Ted Tonks pidió su mano, ya se había desencadenado la guerra en el interior de Andrómeda. Había pasado el tiempo. Ya no aparentaba ser una niña tras un capricho, Ted era lo más puro y real y daba gracias por haber podido reencontrarse con él y que la llama siguiera igual de candente. Estaba decida a dar el paso pese a la sorpresa de estar esperando un hijo. Eso les ayudó a coger fuerzas frente a los Black. Pero jamás pensó que su familia algún día lograría llegar a la cúspide de sus desprecios.

Rememoraba el día anterior con furia: Cygnus había seguido y sorprendido a la pareja en una plaza del pueblo y profirió todo tipo de insultos y blasfemias contra ellos sin dejar paso al sentido común que intentaba aportar Ted y del cual Andrómeda sabía que no conseguiría nada. Miró a su padre a los ojos y en ellos no había pena, ni decepción, solo furia, vergüenza aburrimiento y algo de regocijo al saber que estaba en lo cierto respecto a sus sospechas, la oveja negra volvió a las andadas. Expresiones que a la chica le hacían entender que no se preocupaba por su seguridad, sino por cuán manchado se vería el apellido Black. Tenía ganas de que Andrómeda flaqueara y volviera a meter la pata solo para poder quedar por encima, todo es lo escondía tras el serio porte del típico mago de la nobleza mágica. No era eso de "quién bien te quiere te hará llorar". Pero ella ya no podía sentirse peor y a la vez notaba cómo un sentimiento de valentía se iba apoderando de ella.

Discutieron, ella confesó su embarazo y su padre respondió furioso esta vez lanzando la maldición mientras Ted intentaba defenderla.

Tan solo le quedaban unas horas y sería libre.

Vuelta al bucle de felicidad y amargura, se preguntaba si en el fondo era mala persona. Pero es que esas divagaciones ya las hacía tenido tantas de veces un par de años atrás cuando comenzó su relación con Ted que le aburrían. Lo hecho estaba hecho y de lo que estaba segura es que ya no podía ver más a Cygnus y Druella como figuras paternas definitivamente y que no iba a permitir que hicieran daño a su hijo.

Que vivan ellos con sus demonios.

Guardó por fin todas sus cosas en una bolsa de viaje de tela y mientras daba vueltas a todos esos pensamientos, escuchaba unos pasos firmes acercarse a su puerta entreabierta, abrieron del todo haciéndola sonar aguda y lentamente y Andrómeda por fin notó cómo alguien tamborileaba en la madera del con sus uñas y cómo unos ojos se clavaban en su nuca:

-Has vuelto a verte con ese "sangre sucia". ¿No es así? -dijo una voz femenina y despreocupada con tono cansado pero a la vez suspicaz.

-Sal de mi cuarto, Bella… -respondió Andrómeda sin darse la vuelta.

Otra guerra que debía librar finalmente. Distintas a sus padres pero a la vez idénticas, le dolería más lo que pudiera esperar de sus hermanas, pero también estaba preparada para defenderse.

Oía más pasos acercarse a la alcoba, volvieron a entrecerrar la puerta. La mediana tomó aire.

-¿Qué más te da? Dentro de nada ya no será tu cuarto -espetó de nuevo Bellatrix-. Dime… ¿hace cuánto que fornicas con el sangre sucia desde que saliste de Hogwarts?

-He dicho que te vayas… -dijo esta vez dándose la vuelta e irguiéndose con seriedad. Observó a las hermanas: Bella estaba apoyada en la pared cruzada de brazos mostrando una socarrona media sonrisa y Narcissa sostenía el pomo de la puerta y ponía el otro brazo en jarras sintiéndose que así era la guardiana de los secretos que nadie podía oir la chala que Bella pretendía empezar, mostraba una mirada más neutral-. No tengo tiempo de hablar ahora. Marchaos las dos.

-¿Para qué? -saltó Bellatrix despreocupada, quería probar hasta donde llegaban los nervios de la mediana de nuevo- ¿Para que puedas vomitar tranquila?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? -cuestionó la menor arqueando una ceja.

-Vamos, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Tu hermanita está embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te has enterado? -preguntó con un leve tono de sorpresa e indiferencia la mediana.

-Padre me lo dijo ayer, nada más que volvisteis tras reunirte con ese… ese… Me das asco, Andrómeda -Bellatrix se apartó de la pared y fue acercándose a su hermana con los brazos cruzados-. Entregarte a un hijo de muggles… Y me he tomado la libertad de poner a Cissy al corriente, de todo menos de eso -dijo señalando la barriga de su hermana- Para ver si sacabas valor y lo decías tú antes de una maldita vez tu partida- explicó con desdén y un poco de mofa.

-Me he entregado a alguien a quien amo. Algo que jamás podrá entender ninguna de vosotras si dejáis que os manejen como lo hacen -en ese momento se percató de que la carta para su madre seguía en el escritorio por lo que intercambiando frías miradas con ambas hermanas fue dando unos pasos hasta el mueble.

-A mí nadie me maneja. Sé bien quién soy y sé tomar las decisiones correctas.

-Eso te han hecho creer toda la vida, Bella, con la ilusión del "poder". Cissy, ¿crees firmemente que estás enamorada de Lucius?

-P-por supuesto. Para mí es el único… -la pregunta tomó muy de sorpresa la pequeña, que soltó el pomo de la puerta mientras ponía una cara de ofensa.

-¡Porque no te han dejado salir de estas cuatro paredes! -exclamó la mediana con exasperación al ver una mirada dudosa en su rubia hermana, notando cómo entrelazaba las manos- Ninguna ha hablado con nadie que no sea de su mismo estatus. Ni siquiera cuando íbamos al colegio. Yo me atreví y ¿sabéis qué? Que tanto Ted como muchos otros hijos de muggles valen el doble que los pocos miembros mezclados de esta familia.

-Maldita traidora… -Bellatrix iba a salirse de sus casillas. Compartió con Cissy una mirada de asco hacia la morena-¡Tú no eres mi hermana! Sí piensas que la familia se va a ablandar por eso que llevas dentro de ti…

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi hijo -interrumpió la aludida alzando el tono. ¿Qué más daba ya que Narcissa se empeñara en tener la puerta cerrada? Ya no había secretos.

-¡Eso es una abominación! Un ser mestizo… Estás a tiempo de deshacerte de ese problema.

-¿Eso es lo que hiciste después de haber estado con Rodolphus en la noche de bodas? -cuestionó Andrómeda desafiante y frunciendo el ceño sin querer creerlo.

La pregunta no pareció afectar en absoluto a Bellatrix. En vez de eso, siguió insistiendo:

-Va a nacer un mestizo que, con las posibilidades de ése sangre sucia, quizá ni siquiera llegue a ser mágico. Eso no puede ocurrir en la familia Black, no habrá otro squib.

-¡Cállate, Bella! ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser squib? Es mi bebé. Me da igual si nace con dotes mágicas o no. Y mal que me pese decir esto: prefiero criarlo sola en el mundo muggle antes de que tenga que vivir en esta maldita casa.

La mayor iba a volver a reprochar, pero de repente, Nacissa intervino con un tono más calmado e incrédulo:

-Andrómeda…¿Estás completamente segura de que esperas un hijo?

-Lo estoy, Cissy. Y tengo muchas ganas de que nazca. Y me gustaría… Me gustaría que estuvierais conmigo en esto… O que por lo menos respetaseis mi decisión.

-Pero Ann, no seas insensata. ¿Dónde y de qué vas a vivir? Él no puede mantenerte… No es nadie.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo, Cissy; Qué, dónde y cómo vivir son cosas que voy a decidir yo misma. Sin que nadie se interponga. Y de él lo primero que busco es que me dé felicidad. Puedo trabajar. No soy una inútil.

-Pero dentro de unos meses no estarás en condiciones y siempre has estado rodeada de comodidades. Admítelo. ¿Crees que será fácil cambiar de vida de la noche a la mañana?

-Nunca he pensado que será fácil, pero si necesario. Me estoy consumiendo aquí, Cissy.

-¿Y si las cosas no salen como esperas? Tú nunca has visitado el mundo muggle. Ni tampoco has trabajado.

-Sí que he visitado el mundo muggle…

-Y a saber cuántas más cosas has hecho -volvió a atacar Bella.

-Seguro que no tantas ni tan descabelladas como las que has hecho tú.

-Y dices que al menos buscas mi respeto…

Se produjo un corto silencio. Tan solo perturbado por los chasquidos y movimientos de la mayor al pasearse por la habitación mirando con burla el equipaje de su hermana. Narcissa miraba un punto fijo en el suelo con cara de enfado y los brazos cruzados.

En ese momento Andrímeda cogió la carta y la guardó en un bolsillo entre los pliegues de su vestido.

-Quizá, si no tuvieras el niño… Padre y madre te dejarían volver -habló la pequeña.

-¿Narcisa, renunciarías tú a un hijo de Lucius, ése que es único para ti…?

-N-no. No podría -respondió bajando de nuevo la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo con Ted. Y voy a fingir que no has dicho la brutalidad que acabas de decir… Sino, pensaré que cada día te pareces más a Bella.

-Eres una traidora -intervino la aludida- … Si sigues bajo este techo con eso creciendo dentro de ti, seré yo la que acabe con esto.

Las dos brujas blandieron sus varitas a la vez.

-¡Ni te atrevas, Bellatrix!

-¡Parad! -exclamó la pequeña poniéndose en medio con los brazos levantados para separarlas- Bella, venga, bajad las varitas…

-Eres una mala hermana y una mala hija...-escupió esta sin hacer caso a rubia-. Madre está enferma y tú sólo sabes darle disgustos y rumores de deshonra.

-¿Desde cuándo te importan a ti los rumores? -cuestionó soltando una risa de incredulidad la mediana llevándose el brazo libre al vientre a modo inconsciente de defensa- Si tú misma has sido la primera en hacer lo que le ha dado la gana…

-A madre sí que le afectan. Anda lárgate, a media noche padre soltará al Boggart. Si todo acaba mal, ve a contarle a tu primo Sirius tus problemas. Ambos sois muy amiguitos.

-Será porque es el único con sentido común…

-¡Vale ya, bajad las varitas…! -volvió a intervenir Cissy con tono de ira. Ambas hermanas la hicieron caso sin apartar la mirada desafiante. La joven suspiró y volvió hacia Andrómeda:

-¿Cuánto crees que durará esta historia? Seguro que se terminará aburriendo de ti y del bebé. ¿Y luego cuando te deje, qué harás?

-¡VIVIR! -estalló por fin Andrómeda- ¡SI ME DEJA SEGUIRÉ ADELANTE…! ¿Es que no termináis de daros cuenta? No lo hago sólo porque le quiera y porque me haya ayudado a abrir los ojos. Lo hago por mí. Vosotras ya sabéis lo que queréis y habéis empezado a contruir vuestra vida, pues yo también.

-Lárgate, vamos -dijo esta vez Bella con los labios apretados y el tono de voz muchísimo más suave-. No esperes más. Ya tienes la maleta hecha, ¿no? Sal de esta casa y ni si te ocurra volver.

Cissy permaneció con los ojos muy abiertos alerta a cualquier movimiento. Sin embargo lo único que hizo seguidamente la mayor fue salir de la habitación dando un portado que sonó por toda la casa.

Andrómeda guardó su varita y cogió sus cosas notando la mirada de enfado y decepción de su hermana pequeña encima antes de que se marchara con el mismo aire de altanería que Bella pero con más sigilo y lentitud.

Ya le daban igual esos gestos, más decepcionada estaba ella.

No esperó ni a la cena, ¿para qué? Era en ese momento cuando pensaba dar explicaciones a sus hermanas y ya lo hablaron todo en su dormitorio.

Un elfo anunció que Cygnus había salido esa noche y por un segundo temía que fuera a ir a por Ted. Pero los jóvenes habían acordado encontrarse en un lugar secreto del parque del pueblo, lejos de miradas curiosas, tanto de magos como de muggles, y dónde en ese mismo instante Ted estaría rodeado por hechizos protectores. Simplemente se quedó con la idea de que Cynus no iba a dejar su vida de mago ocioso por un problema familiar de ese calibre.

Ya había cruzado el jardín repleto de densos matorrales cuando le dio por echar la vista atrás y mirar hacia los pisos superiores. Estaba segura de que la luz que salía de la habitación de su madre era la de un crepitante fuego en la chimenea. Y sabía que ahí terminaría la carta que tanto le había costado escribir. Tanto si la leía como si no.

Se produjo un chispazo una elfina apareció ante ella:

-Ya está, señorita Andrómeda, la he dejado en su mesilla de noche. Estaba durmiendo por la pócima que se tomó hace una hora-dijo con tono respetuoso.

-Gracias -la muchacha se acercó a la miedosa criatura y le entregó un guante de encaje negro con flores bordadas.

-¡P-P-Pero se-señorita! ¿Sabes usted lo que está haciendo? -parecía que la elfina iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón y no se atrevía a coger la prenda.

-Claro que sí -dijo serena-. Te pusieron exclusivamente a mi servicio hace años en esta casa, y yo ya no pertenezco a esta casa, por lo tanto no requiero de tu servicio, Delina.

-Pero si el amo Black se entera. N-no debo…

-Si se entera ya serás libre. Vete lejos.

-Yo-yo no… -Delina empezó a sumirse en un mar de lágrimas y cogió el guante con la mano temblorosa-. ¡GRACIAS, SEÑORITA!

-Baja la voz -se apresuró a taparle la boca a la elfina, conteniendo la primera risa de jubilo que había sentido en todo el día.

-Pero yo, no querría irme todavía, mi señora -dijo sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza- Me gustaría ayudarla a cuidar de su bebé… Siempre fue usted tan cordial conmigo, aunque a veces jugara como sus hermanas... Si quisiera y me necesitara…

-Eso me gustaría much0o Delina. Puedes venir conmigo, pero con la condición de que no me verás como tu dueña.

La elfina asintió moviendo sus grandes orejas arriba y abajo agitadamente y se secó las lágrimas añadiendo:

-Sois de buen corazón, señorita Andrómeda, no creáis nunca lo contrario. No dejéis que os confunda está vuestra partida.

-Te aseguro que ya no dejaré que nadie me confunda de esa manera. Y puede que mi corazón no sea el más puro y el más bueno. Pero al menos sé que no está tan lleno de oscuridad.

Recorrió de nuevo lentamente con la mirada la fachada de la casa y se pusieron en marcha nada más que la elfina se puso el guante a modo de brazalete anudado fuertemente en su menuda muñeca.

Ya estaban en la entrada, parecía que el silencio sepulcral iba a ser roto por el sonido de la gran verja pero se produjo un estallido mucho peor:

Cuando Andrómeda quiso darse la vuelta sintió un fuerte latigazo y quemazón en la espalda que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo soltando un grito pesando en en el niño mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre.

-Maldita traidora -escuchó-. No te basta con deshonrar a la familia fugándote con el "sangre sucia". Ahora también libreras a nuestros elfos...

Andrómeda se dio la vuelta deprisa mientras volvía a sacar su varita, jadeando por el dolor en la espalda. Bellatríx caminaba a paso firme y furioso con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos brillantes seguida de Narcissa quien también había sacado su varita y alumbraba el camino.

La morena tomó aliento y logró ponerse de nuevo en pie mirando a su alrededor. Observo a Delina en un rincón con los ojos desorbitados y temblando de pánico al verlas aproximarse.

En ese momento Bellatrix mostró una media sonrisa y volvió a apuntar con la varita, Andrómeda no lo vio

-¡NO, BELLA!

Un destello verde iluminó el camino y cegó por un segundo a la mediana de las Black, que anzó un fallido hechizo de protección y cuando la luz volvió a cambiar pudo ver a su lado el cuerpo inerte de la elfina con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Iracunda, correspondió al ataque de Bellatrix y tras lanzarse varios hechizos y esquivarlos ambas con destreza, se quedaron un momento en guardia como estaban en el dormitorio de Andrómeda. Esta vez Cissy no se planteó si quiera detenerlas.

Solo se escuchaba al sonido de la naturaleza en el espeso bosque que aislaba la mansión, la hermana tomó aliento y aún con la varita empuñada con firmeza dijo casi en susurro:

-Nunca he querido llevarme mal contigo. No me he metido en tus amistades, por malas que me parecieran. No te he delatado cuando he visto que infringías normas en Hogwarts ni en casa. Nunca te he dicho cuánto me preocupa que lleves eso tatuado en el brazo... Pero, Bella, ya no aguanto más; Te odio… y lucho cada día por intentar no odiarte. Quiero conservar la visión de la niña que jugaba conmigo en esta casa, la que me enseñaba conjuros y me defendía. Pero cada día esa imagen se difumina un poco más.

-No sufras más por ello, Andrómeda, deja de luchar por tener esa visión porque ya no somos unas niñas. Esta es la realidad; ya no hay esperanza para ti… La vida es crueldad, y cada uno termina obteniendo el sitio que merece. ¿Que me odias, dices? No pienso decirte que me sienta dolida al oírlo. Me siento aliviada al haber abierto los ojos contigo. Yo te llevo aborreciendo desde que empezaste a ensuciar mi apellido en Hogwarts... Ojalá pierdas el niño.

-Voy a casarme con Edward Tonks, voy a criar a mi hijo o hija y espero no volver a verte.

-Tranquila, en el momento en que cruces esa verja, para mí habrás muerto. Traidora a la sangre…

Andrómeda se dirigió hacia la verja caminando de espaldas sin apartar los ojos llorosos de su hermana mayor. Una vez que estuvo fuera Bella cerró con un movimiento de varita y se desapareció. Narcissa fue intercambian la mirada entre su hermana y el cadáver de la elfina y comenzó a desandar el camino hasta la casa como si intentara ahogar un grito dejando escapar sólo un par de lágrimas ante la mirada de la mediana antes de volver a mirarla con desprecio.

La oveja negra llamó a su escoba con un conjuro y, mientras esperaba a que apareciese, cada paso que daba hacia el camino empedrado del pueblo era una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

Sentía cómo la brisa veraniega secaba las pocas lágrimas que empezaba a derramar. Pero ya no tenía miedo; Una varita, una bandolera, su escoba y una capa de viaje era lo único que necesitaba.

 _ **Ella fue la primera de sus hermanas en huir,**_

 _ **de la casa que la vio la nacer,**_

 _ **hacia lo salvaje.**_

 _ **Cada día era un regalo,**_

 _ **libre de sol a sol.**_

 _ **La montaña fue su salvación,**_

 _ **y entre las fieras se crió.**_

 _ **Y en los árboles se escucha,**_

 _ **voces de tiempos remotos,**_

 _ **ha elegido caminar**_

 _ **hacia lo salvaje.**_

 _ **«No tenéis ni idea de lo alto que puedo volar».**_

 _ **Sentenció con un portazo**_

 _ **y no la vieron**_

 _ **nunca más.**_

 _ **Cada golpe que le dieron,**_

 _ **era una cuenta atrás.**_

 _ **Y ahora corre hacia el bosque,**_

 _ **su fortaleza,**_

 _ **su nuevo hogar,**_

 _ **y en los árboles se escucha,**_

 _ **voces de tiempos remotos,**_

 _ **ha elegido caminar**_

 _ **hacia lo salvaje.**_

 **FIN**

Os dejo el enlace a la canción por si os interesa. Un saludo.

watch?v=sdf152L-D3g


End file.
